quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737)
Biography George Fairbanks, Jr. was born on 26 Mar 1650 to Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1682) and Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) and died on 5 May 1737 in Dedham, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He married first to Rachel Adams (1654 - 1678) and second to Susanna Dean (1658 - 1750) and third to Sarah Fairbanks (1652 - 1748). Facts * He was a co founder of Medfield, Massachusetts * Owner of over 100 acres. Lineage Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1676) #John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) #*m. Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683) #Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681)), town selectmen, first setler of Medway, Mass., captain the Ancient and Honrable Artillery Company #*m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) #Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) #*m. Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654) #Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) #*Ralph Day (? - 1677) #Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676), signed the convenant of Dedham, Massachusetts, farmer #*m. Lydia Prescott (1641 - ?) #Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War #*m. Deborah Shepard (? - 1705) Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) #Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #*Dea. Joseph Daniels (? - 1715) #'George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737)', a founder of the town of Medway, Massachusetts #*m. 1st Susanna Unknown (? - ?) #*m. 2nd Sarah Unknown (? - ?) #Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) #Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745), selectmen in 1703 #*m. Martha Unknown (? - ?) #Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) #Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #*m. 1st Sarah Medway (? - 1713) #*m. 2nd, Annie Unknown (? - ?) #Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ?) #*m. William Halbrook (? - ?) Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) #George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #*m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - 1717) #*m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) #Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), a soldier in the French and Indian War #*m. 1st Lydia Holbrook (? - 1724) #*m. 2nd Hannah Coolidge (1692 - 1776) #Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ?) #*Joseph Billings (? - ?) #Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) #Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ?) #*m. Susannah Watson (? - ?) #Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) m. Annie Unknown (? - ?) #Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ?) George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753), a soldier in the French and Indian War m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) #Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) #George Fairbanks (1708- ?) #*m. Deborah Sawin ( 1719/20 - ?) #Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) #*m. Wlisha Hayden (? - 1758) #Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ?) #*m. Susanna Corning (? - ?) #Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ?) #*m. Edmund Hayden (? - ?) m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) #Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) #Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) #Abigail Fairabanks I (1723 - d. young) #Abigail Fairbanks II (1725 - d. young) #Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) #Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ?) #*m. Daniel Fairbank (1723 - c.1771), soldier in the colonial wars #Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ?) #*m. Micah Morse (? - 1776) died in the Americn Revolutionary War #Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) #*m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) #Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786), soldier in the American Revolutionary War m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) #John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844), soldier in the American Revolutionary War #*m. Mary Whiting (? - ?) #Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842), elinsted in the American Revoltionary War but musted out soon after, proprietor of 200 acres #*m. Tabitha Littlefield (1763 - 1843) #Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) #*m. Mary Steadman ( - 1790) #Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) #*m. 1st Eli Perry (1762 - ?) #*m. 2nd Silas Brown (? - ?) #Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) #*m. 1st Abigail Steadman (? - 1803) #*m. 2nd Sarah Goodrich (? - ?) #Rev. Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853), minister #*m. Lucretia Rockwood1775 - 1817) #Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) #*m. Caleb Perry (? - ?) #Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) #Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) #*Dana Fisk (1780 - 1807) #John Fairbanks (1786 - 1866) #*m. 1st Trafine M. Hills (? - ?) #*m. 2nd Carolline E. Shipman (1819 - 1890) #Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #*m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #*m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) #Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) #*m. Lucy Fairbanks (1795 - ?), daughter of Joseph Fairbanks (1761 - 1835) and Mary Metcalf (? - ?) #Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) #*m. 1st Eliza Brewer (? - 1824) #*m. 2nd Nancy Bullard (1799 - 1867) #Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) #George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (Abt. 1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) References Books Internet Books Birth * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, 1633-1897 Marriage * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, 1633-1897 Children * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, 1633-1897 Parents * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, 1633-1897 Internet Ancestry * https://www.geni.com/family-tree/index/6000000006445913140 Birth * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/George_Fairbanks_(1619-1681) * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29941598 Marriage * https://www.geni.com/people/George-Fairbanks/6000000006445913140?through=6000000002283962678 Children * https://www.geni.com/people/George-Fairbanks/6000000006445913140?through=6000000002283962678 Death * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/George_Fairbanks_(1619-1681) * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29941598